


Ojos vendados

by RunoCartwright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: En un mundo donde el amor mata, Jean Kirstein lucha por su independencia y libertad. Y aunque su único obstáculo parece ser el miedo irracional de su joven madre, no tardará en darse cuenta que la sola presencia de Mikasa Ackerman no lo deja respirar [Jeankasa/AU].
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Atisbo

Jean no recordaba con claridad la primera vez que escuchó hablar del Síndrome Hanahaki. No estaba seguro de si fue esa tarde de otoño particularmente fría en que un amigo, entre cómplices cuchicheos, le contó aquello que había oído de sus padres, o si le habían hablado de él fugazmente en clases de biología hace un par de años.

Sí recordaba, sin embargo, el momento en que fue completa e indudablemente consciente de su existencia. Recordaba las sirenas de las ambulancias, el alboroto en su barrio, el inaudible sollozo de su madre. Jean, de 13 años, veía cómo retiraban el cuerpo sin vida de su vecino desde la casa de al lado. Su nombre era Tim si mal no recordaba, tenía tan solo 15 años.

— ¿Habrá sido un suicidio? — escuchó la voz de la señora Miller, su vecina de en frente.

— No lo creo. Dicen que llevaba un buen tiempo enfermo — respondió otra persona.

— ¿Enfermo? Pero si era compañero de instituto de mi hijo, sólo había faltado una semana a clases.

El rubio se escondió tras las faldas de su madre. No sentía correcto escuchar esa conversación, mucho menos ser testigo de ese espectáculo. La camilla descendió desde la escalera del pórtico de la cálida casa, mientras los padres de Tim la seguían con cómplice amargura. Precisamente en ese momento, en que la madre del chico fallecido posó su mano sobre el plástico que cubría su cuerpo, que cayó al suelo un diminuto, casi imperceptible pétalo de amapola. La multitud completa ahogó un grito.

— Síndrome de Hanahaki — afirmó segura la señora Miller —, pobre chico. Dios lo ha librado de todo dolor.

— Al menos ahora descansa en paz.

Jean miró a su madre. La mujer, una señora rechoncha y de facciones amigables, mantenía la vista enfocada en el pétalo abandonado en el suelo. Las patas de la camilla pasaron sobre él, aplastándolo; su color, intenso rojo, parecía querer emular la sangre derramada. Sintió como su progenitora lo acercaba contra ella, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector.

— ¿Mamá? ¿qué es el Síndrome Hanahaki? — recuerda haberle preguntado.

— Es mejor que no sepas, hijo — le había contestado —, nada bueno viene de saber sobre esa maldita enfermedad. Vamos adentro, ¿quieres?

Él desvió la mirada hacia la ambulancia, la cual ya emprendía su camino hacia el hospital.

— Pero quiero saber que le pasó a Tim...

Sintió como el agarre de su madre se profundizó aun más, volviéndose casi doloroso.

— Basta ya, Jean. Es hora de preparar la cena.

Lo soltó, dándole una corta caricia en la mejilla. Le hizo un ademán para que entrara a la casa junto a ella, pero Jean negó levemente con la cabeza. Su madre lo miró severo, pero al cabo de unos segundos se adentró en el hogar sin dirigirle otra palabra. El chico se sentó, agobiado, en la escalera del pórtico, mientras miraba el camino en que la ambulancia se había perdido.

No fue hasta que cumplió los 15 años que volvió a escuchar de él. A esa edad, era obligatorio que todos los adolescentes pasaran por una clase especial en que les enseñaban sobre la enfermedad y las formas de prevenirla.

— El Síndrome Hanahaki es una enfermedad causada por el amor no correspondido — su maestro, el señor Gobin, había dicho —. Normalmente, la persona que lo sufra experimentará fuertes dolores, tos y vómito de pétalos de flores. Si no es tratada, la probabilidad de que el enfermo fallezca es casi del 100%.

La clase había quedado atónita ante sus palabras. Jean solo podía recordar con amargura la muerte de su vecino Tim.

— Es importante que recuerden que esta enfermedad es extremadamente letal. Una vez que es contraída, el enfermo morirá en un lapsus de tres meses a un año. Por favor, estén atentos a los síntomas que les he mencionado y recuerden hacerse el chequeo pulmonar anual. Es gratuito en todos los hospitales de Trost.

Historia, la líder de las porristas de su instituto, levantó la mano. Su profesor asintió.

— ¿Esta enfermedad tiene cura? Porque, ya sabe, si se tratara básicamente de “morir por desamor”, no habría personas en la Tierra — preguntó. Se escucharon un par de risas desde atrás del salón.

— Excelente pregunta, señorita Reiss — contestó acomodándose sus gafas —. Efectivamente, tiene cura, pero es importante que les señale algo. Esta enfermedad no se produce por la típica desilusión amorosa que a veces experimentamos. Es un estrago total manifestado físicamente cuando nuestro cuerpo reconoce a quien solemos llamar “alma gemela”. Es, básicamente, una muerte por deprivación de aquello que nos permite permanecer con vida.

Cuchicheos se escucharon por todo el salón.

— Es verdad, no suena muy lindo. La fase terminal del síndrome se produce cuando flores y raíces llenan el sistema respiratorio de quien lo padece; es decir, la persona morirá ahogada en su propia sangre y pétalos de flores — tosió. Un gusto amargo recorrió la garganta de Jean —. Pero, como dije, esto tiene cura. Como se imaginarán, el principal método es que la persona amada corresponda sus sentimientos.

— ¡Como en una historia de amor! — gritó alguien.

El maestro rio nervioso.

— Claro, como en una historia de amor. Pero no hay que agarrarle gusto a este cliché, niños — el hombre cambió su tono a uno más severo —, esta enfermedad es muy grave y la mayoría de las veces la persona morirá de ella. Actualmente, es la segunda causa de muerte del país.

— Pero…

Una voz tímida y nerviosa se escuchó desde la primera fila. Como pensó, se trataba de Armin Arlet.

— ¿Sí, señor Arlet? Díganos.

— Mis padres me habían hablado de otra cura para el Síndrome Hanahaki. Una cirugía.

El señor Gobin lo miró con recelo. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, y se volvió a su escritorio. Miró a la clase, sin saber qué decir ante la intromisión del rubio.

— Ese es un tema complicado, señor Arlet. No estoy autorizado para hablarles sobre esa cirugía, pues podría afectar la objetiva decisión que pudieran tomar algún día sobre ella. Para efectos de esta capacitación especial, la principal cura del Síndrome Hanahaki es el amor correspondido.

Armin se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo. Él era un chico extraño que no solía agradar a los maestros, pues consideraban que estaba “envenenado” con las teorías conspirativas de sus padres científicos, ambos abiertamente criticados por la comunidad. Era común que realizara preguntas de ese tipo, y que el señor Gobin las contestara con especial desdén.

— Bien. Si nadie tiene más preguntas comenzaremos con el examen.

Se trataba de un cuestionario de 25 preguntas de “sí” o “no”. Junto con escuchar la clase, era obligatorio aprobar la pequeña evaluación sobre la enfermedad. Fallar significaba repetir ambas instancias y no poder ser promovido al siguiente año escolar. Jean contestó con pereza, hasta llegar a la pregunta 24.

“ _Pregunta 24. Debo tener especial cuidado al enamorarme: Sí/No”._

Vaya pregunta de mierda. Por supuesto que era sencillo marcar “sí” en la casilla del examen, pero Jean pensaba que cuando el amor llegaba ni siquiera el temor acérrimo a una terrible enfermedad podría detenerlo. Lamentablemente, una especial mañana de abril, caería en cuenta que su desafortunada reflexión no era más que el grito desesperado de la más amarga verdad.

— Soy Mikasa Ackerman. Encantado de conocerlos.


	2. Vida

Mikasa Ackerman era una chica asiática de nuevo ingreso. Su familia, una pareja de doctores, había sido trasladada desde la ciudad de Shiganshina a la capital de la Región Rose para participar de la modernización del Hospital Base de Trost. No tardó en descubrir, por medio de los chismes de pasillo, que se trataba de una hija adoptada por el matrimonio y que, además, contaba con un hermano de la misma edad quien faltó el primer mes de instituto debido a una fractura de clavícula. Eren Yeager le sonaba a nombre de imbécil y no tardó en descubrir que verdaderamente lo era.

Ambos eran prácticamente inseparables. Ella, tímida por naturaleza, solía esconderse tras la figura – para nada imponente – de su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo. Podía entender su comportamiento, sin embargo; la raza asiática no era muy bien vista en la capital. Los niños solían apuntarla con el dedo, o susurrar venenosas palabras cuando caminaba cerca de ellos. Él no lo entendía. Aquel día en que se presentó ante su salón, sola, sin Eren para protegerla, entendió las peligrosas palabras que su maestro había pronunciado el año anterior. “Alma gemela”, repitió su mente. Qué estupidez, no podía ser cierto.

Cepilló su cabello con los dedos mientras cerraba su casillero. El pasillo se encontraba atiborrado de personas tratando de llegar a la próxima clase; a él le tocaba Educación Física y Salud. Si no apresuraba el paso no lograría llegar a tiempo para cambiarse. Empujó a la multitud tratando de abrirse paso, golpeando con poca suavidad a Armin Arlert, quien se dirigía en la misma dirección que la suya.

— ¡Oye, cuidado con Armin! — escuchó un grito, mientras alguien lo agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta de cuero.

Él se volteó enarcando una ceja. ¿Había mencionado que el chico Yeager se había vuelto muy amigo de Armin? Marco le había dicho que, antes de la pandemia, el rubio había vivido junto con su abuelo en Shiganshina. Una vez la enfermedad acabó con él, el chico fue forzado a vivir junto a sus padres en la capital. Jean infirió, por tanto, que ambos debían conocerse de algo.

— ¿Eh? No lo vi, Yeager. Es tan pequeño que podría aplastarlo.

Sonrió, pícaro y victorioso. Claro que su metro noventa no dejaría ver a la pequeña hormiga llamada Armin. Ignoró despreocupado como Yeager le lanzaba ácidos insultos; realmente todo se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho. Visualizó el pasillo buscando una ruta de escape.

— Ey, sí. Que ya te entendí. ¿Puedes dejar que me vaya a clase? Tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que escucharte defender a tu novia.

— Armin no es la novia de Eren — escuchó.

Ah, sí, claro que se trataba de Mikasa. Su cabeza se asomó delicadamente tras el cuerpo del castaño, regalándole un gesto tímido y a la vez molesto.

— No recordaba que Eren tuviera guardaespaldas, Mikasa — dijo guiñándole el ojo. Ella se escondió aun más tras el chico. Desde ese ángulo solo podía ver una de sus coletas negras asomarse en su dirección.

— No te metas con ella, caracaballo.

— Eh, yo no me he metido con nadie. Solo quería llegar sano y salvo a Educación Física, pero — apuntó al reloj de pared sobre los casilleros —, parece que lograron frustrar mis planes. Felicitaciones, Jean Kirstein no podrá dar un espectáculo para las chicas hoy.

Eren le sacó la lengua, Armin se encogió de hombros y Mikasa no volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Ese trío le parecía de lo más raro y realmente lograban tocarle los nervios. Nada más faltaba que el entrenador llamase a su madre y lo castigaran otra vez; su pinta de chico malo solo duraba hasta que su madre – usualmente enfadada – dijera basta.

Ignorando su triste destino, dio media vuelta para abandonar al grupo. Sin embargo, antes de tomar su camino a quién sabe dónde, le guiñó sutilmente el ojo a la chica de largo cabello negro. Ella estrechó más fuerte el brazo de Eren, como si quisiera protegerse del atrevimiento mismo del chico.

— Nos vemos por ahí, preciosa.

Y se fue.

— ¿Ah? ¿qué le pasa a ese tarado? — preguntó Eren.

— Creo que le gusta Mikasa — observó Armin. Ambos miraron a la aludida, quien sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder —, o tú. Una de dos.

— Já. Sí, claro. Como si a Kirstein pudiera gustarle otra cosa que no fuera él mismo. Por lo menos no necesitará preocuparse de agarrar el Hanahaki. 

— No deberías bromear sobre eso, Eren — esta vez Mikasa intervino. Nadie, nunca, bromeaba con contraer la enfermedad —, no es gracioso.

Armin asintió.

— ¿Y a ustedes qué les picó? ¿prefieren irse con el caracaballo? Yo no tengo problemas.

Así comenzaba otro berrinche de Eren. Mikasa soltó el agarre y rodó los ojos aburrida; él se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio para ser tan joven. Su padre solía decirle que si seguía así se iba a transformar en un viejo amargado para los 20.

— Vámonos a clase — dijo Armin. El castaño soltó un bufido y lo siguió. La joven miró por un segundo el camino que había recorrido hace instantes el atrevido muchacho y volteó, incorporándose junto a sus dos amigos.

* * *

— ¡Jean! ¿me estás escuchando? Vas a quemarte.

El rubio despabiló. El cigarro que reposaba en sus labios estaba a punto de quemarle la boca. Escupió el humo de su garganta, recobrando completamente la concentración. ¿A qué hora su mente se había ido a volar?

— Gracias, Marco. ¿Quieres? — le ofreció la cajetilla de cigarros. Marco negó con la cabeza —, bueno. ¿Qué decías?

Marco enarcó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? — Jean se encogió de hombros —, no tienes remedio. Solo quería decirte que hay una fiesta en la casa de Historia. Nos invitaron.

— ¿Ah? ¿te invitaron a ti?

Marco Bott era su amigo de la infancia, se conocían prácticamente desde siempre. Sus madres habían sido amigas inseparables en la universidad, por lo que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de dar una opinión respecto a su amistad; siempre habían estado juntos y nada cambiaría eso. En otras noticias más importantes, la invitación de Historia, “la abeja reina” del instituto, le parecía especialmente extraña. Ambos eran renegados en el lugar, Jean por bocón y Marco por raro; ¿fiesta de qué había dicho?

— ¡Pues claro! No falta nada para graduarnos, es normal que los cursos hagan este tipo de celebraciones.

Eso sí era verdad, este ya era el último año de instituto de Jean. Ya pronto podría salir de su cuchitril en Trost y aventurarse en la universidad. Tenía la esperanza de poder entrar a alguna en la Región Sina, pero sus notas dejaban mucho que desear. Probablemente Marco, un nerd obsesionado con el estudio, entraría fácilmente a cualquier escuela que desease.

— Sí, bueno, no creo que “celebración” sea la palabra adecuada — dijo inspirando la última bocanada de humo que le permitía su cigarrillo. Botó la colilla al suelo y la pisó, procurando apagarlo bien —, ¿sabes quién más irá?

— Ya te dije, todos irán. Incluso invitaron a Sasha y a Connie.

Ah, entonces iba en serio.

— Será el viernes. Ya sabes, viernes por la noche. Reiner dijo que habría cervezas.

— Pues claro que habrá cervezas, Marco — se golpeó la frente con desdén —, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir? No suena a algo muy tuyo.

— Hay una primera vez para todo — se encogió de hombros —, ¿y tú? ¿qué dices?

— No lo sé…

La verdad sí sabía. Probablemente su madre no lo dejaría ir, y no por su ausencia justificada a la clase de Educación Física la semana pasada. 

— Tienes trabajo, ¿no? Podemos ir después. Historia me dijo que quien quisiese podría quedarse a dormir.

El rubio titubeó. Claro que emborracharse por el módico precio de tener que cuidar a Marco sonaba tentador, pero estaba seguro de que la respuesta que obtendría de su madre si se atreviera a pedirle permiso sería un rotundo no. “Habrá demasiada gente allí”, diría. Y eso normalmente no sería un problema pues Jean – a pesar de su poco tacto – era una compañía agradable. Más bien, eso último era aquello que preocupaba a su progenitora.

Desde que aprobó la capacitación obligatoria su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma con él. Recelosa, dejó de permitirle a Jean participar de actividades extracurriculares de cualquier tipo. Solo podía visitar la casa de Marco, ir al instituto y volver. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que el chico había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo hace casi dos meses. Era obvio, más que obvio, que no lo dejaría ir a una fiesta a la casa de una chica.

— No lo sé, Marco. Ya sabes cómo se pondrá mi madre.

— Puedo decirle a la mía que hable con ella. Seguro que dirá que sí, ¿eh? ¿qué te parece?

Realmente Marco parecía muy emocionado por la idea. Si no supiera, adivinaría que se trataba de la primera fiesta a la que había sido invitado jamás.

— Dices eso porque no eres tú el que debe aguantarla después. Me pondría una venda en los ojos si pudiera.

Jean nunca entendió de qué se trataba ese miedo irracional que tenía su madre hacia el síndrome. Desde muy pequeño trató de aislarlo de todo conocimiento al respecto y, cuando ya no pudo evitarlo, lo privó de toda circunstancia no esencial que le permitiera conocer personas. A él le parecía una tontería, sinceramente. Por supuesto que temía de la enfermedad, como cualquier persona teme al cáncer o a un infarto, pero no podía sacrificar el desarrollo de su vida por ese miedo. Ya hace tiempo había tratado de explicárselo a su madre, pero ella – como siempre – decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, iré. Que tu madre le diga a la mía que me quedaré en tu casa a dormir.

Los ojos de Marco brillaron. Envolvió a su amigo en un apretado abrazo, mientras este luchaba para liberarse de su agarre.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo? — dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa. Jean bufó.

— Por supuesto, no podrías sobrevivir en esta jungla sin mí. Me debes la vida.

— ¡Tienes razón!

Sonrió para sí. Por lo menos podría disfrutar de una fiesta en paz y tranquilidad antes de irse a la universidad. Había vivido muchísimas veces la adrenalina de salir sin el permiso de su madre y, en este caso, parecía a todas luces que sería un asunto más tranquilo. La madre de Marco era una excelente cómplice después de todo. Es más, ella tampoco entendía el recelo de su amiga al mundo exterior. Prefería pensar que, si había que morir de algo, que fuera de amor. Supuso que había escuchado eso último en alguna canción.

— Entonces, ¿a las 7 en mi casa? — preguntó Marco.

— Wow, fiera. Tranquilízate. No creo que quieras ser de los primeros en llegar. Yo paso por ti — le guiñó el ojo y señaló su auto.

¿Había mencionado que tenía auto? Por supuesto, su madre le obsequió uno al cumplir 16. Así no tenía que preocuparse de tomar el autobús escolar o el transporte público, le había dicho. Claro que sí, todo muy normal por ahí.

— Ah, tienes razón. Sería muy raro de nuestra parte, ¿no? Ni siquiera hablamos con Historia. O Reiner… o nadie, ahora que lo pienso.

— Sí, lo vamos a pasar de puta madre, Marco. Gracias por el entusiasmo — miró su reloj —, ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a clases, ¿no? Tu estirado trasero no puede perderse economía doméstica.

— ¿No vienes?

Jean lo meditó un segundo.

— No, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato.

Marco asintió y entró al edificio. Jean sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo sostuvo con sus labios; no lo encendió. Reposó su cuerpo contra el frío capó de su auto; el invierno ya se comenzaba a sentir. Su chaqueta de cuerina no era para nada reconfortante, por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea entrar a su coche y encender la calefacción. Por lo menos ahí sí podría disfrutar tranquilamente su quinto cigarrillo del día sin que algún bocazas lo acusara con el director.

Entró y con el encendedor del auto – cacharro viejísimo que todavía contaba con esas baratijas – prendió el tabaco. Aspiró, sintiendo el click de menta esparcirse por su garganta; botó la ceniza en el posavasos aledaño a la caja de cambios. Su madre le patearía el trasero. Su madre le patearía el trasero si se llegase a enterar que planeaba ir a la fiesta. ¡Y con Marco! ¡De todos, Marco! Si se enterase probablemente le prohibiría verlo por un mes, dos quizá.

Vio desde el estacionamiento como unos chicos – probablemente de curso inferior – trataban de fugarse para hacer novillos. Soltó una risa estoica, se miraban muy divertidos pensando que nadie los había descubierto. Jean los visualizó traspasando la reja, sus risas victoriosas alejándose cada vez más. 

En serio sonaba divertido ser un chico normal. Hacer travesuras de chico normal. Escaparse de clase, ir a fiestas, tener muchos amigos, incluso novia. Y si bien él hacía todas esas cosas, existía algo llamativo en el poder realizarlas bajo el silencio cómplice de su madre. Y que no se malentienda, amaba a su madre, enteramente; era la única persona en su vida además de Marco. De su padre jamás supo, su madre le había dicho que había muerto poco antes de darle a luz. No se lo creía, sin embargo. Nunca había visto una foto de su viejo, alguna carta, algún recuerdo que asolase a su madre dolida; nada. Como si jamás hubiese existido.

Exhaló nuevamente. El olor a humo se le quedaría pegado un buen rato y tendría que ventilar su cacharro antes de volver a casa. Su madre trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, pero nunca olvidaba inspeccionar meticulosamente su auto y su mochila. Probablemente buscaba alguna inocente nota de amor o algún condón usado en su guantera. No había punto medio.

— Vaya mierda de vida — suspiró botando el cigarrillo por la ventana. Encendió el motor y se dirigió a la salida. No le vendría mal comprar su cargamento de alcohol para el viernes.


	3. Pánico

Resultaba que nunca hubo fiesta en la casa de Historia. Es más, la dirección que les dieron ni siquiera era la de ella. Jean comenzó a sospechar cuando el barrio por el que iban se volvió lúgubre y algo apestoso; por supuesto que la niña rica del instituto no vivía ahí. Claro que no. Aun así, Marco insistió en ir y tocar la puerta de la casa que le habían señalado. Jean no se lo iba a impedir, así que como buen amigo que era se quedó en el asiento del piloto esperando por si tenían que huir.

La casa era vieja y se notaba descuidada; para su suerte nadie respondió, así que ambos lograron irse antes de que la cosa se pusiera más tensa. Si esto era una broma de Historia y Reiner – que lo era – nada bueno podía haber en ese lugar. 

— Bueno, esto fue un fracaso — dijo el rubio pasando los cambios —, puedo ver que te la jugaron de nuevo, Marco.

Él se encogió en el asiento del copiloto. Siempre lo mismo con él.

— Mírale el lado positivo, podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber habido una fiesta de verdad en que te jugaran una broma como en Carrie.

El chico bufó rascándose la mejilla. De verdad estaba entusiasmado con esa fiesta, hasta se había puesto ropa de chico cool y colonia. Qué pedazos de mierda eran los populares del instituto.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó el moreno.

Jean tardó un segundo en contestar.

— ¿Nos vamos de putas? — sonrió mostrando los dientes. Marco lo golpeó en la cara —, ¡ey, estoy conduciendo! Está bien, está bien. Qué aburrido.

Finalmente, optaron por volver a la casa de Marco. Cargados hasta el cuello con variedades de licores – que Jean se tomó el tiempo de escoger pensando en los gustos de su amigo – se encerraron en la habitación del chico y bebieron hasta no poder más. Ni siquiera recordaban en qué momento se les había unido Berta, la madre de Marco, quien yacía en el suelo igual de borracha que ellos.

— ¡¿Eh?! — era la voz de Marco la que resonaba en sus oídos —, ¡fuera de aquí, vieja loca!

Jean se levantó la cabeza del suelo con pereza. Un hilillo de baba recorría la comisura de sus labios y sentía como todo le daba vueltas; patético. Posó su vista en la figura de la mujer desmayada a su lado, a quien su amigo daba suaves patadas en un esfuerzo por despertarla.

— ¡Me estás avergonzando! — gritó Marco. Los otros dos soltaron un quejido.

— ¡A callar, Marco! — lo reprendió su madre mientras se volteaba —, Jeannie, querido, dile a Olivia que irán a comer allá. No me siento muy bien.

— ¡Pues claro que no te sientes bien, bebiste cinco _shots_ de tequila al hilo! — sollozó su hijo.

— Deberías estar feliz de que yo sea la madre genial, Marco. Mira al pobre Jeannie allí, todavía ni puede despertar. Su madre probablemente lo mate cuando llegue a casa.

El aludido siseó tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

— Yo habría estado muy agradecida si mi primera borrachera hubiera sido con mi madre — continuó ella —, si es la primera, ¿verdad? Porque no te he autorizado para emborracharte con nadie más.

El rubio rodó los ojos tratando de ignorar la conversación madre-hijo tras él. Sacó su celular del bolsillo para comprobar la hora: 12.54 de la tarde. Ocho notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su madre cruzaban la pantalla. Las descartó todas hasta llegar al final, extrañándose al ver un mensaje de un número desconocido. Nadie tenía su número, ni siquiera estaba incluido en los grupos de organización del instituto, ¿quién carajos le había hablado a las 11 de la noche?

— ¡Jean! — Marco lo llamaba. Él bufó tratando de ignorarlo —, ¡oye, es enserio! Ayer por la noche llegó la nómina de las parejas para el foro de fin de año.

El fórum anual era una presentación pública que debían rendir todos los estudiantes de último curso. Contaba un 40% de la nota final de egreso y era tomado muy en cuenta por los directivos de las universidades durante los procesos de admisión. La participación era obligatoria y quien fallara en él podía ver destruidas todas sus expectativas de salir triunfante al mundo laboral. Sin embargo, las calificaciones solían ser excepcionalmente buenas, pues tanto las parejas como los temas eran escogidos de acuerdo con las habilidades e intereses de los postulantes. Solía considerarse como una oportunidad para mejorar los promedios finales y que todos los alumnos tuvieran la oportunidad de enlistarse en alguna universidad.

O sea, por fin la oportunidad de Jean había llegado.

— ¿Y? ¿quién te tocó? — preguntó el rubio.

— Armin.

— ¿Armin?

— Armin Arlert.

— ¡Ah! Armin. Eres un bastardo con suerte — aunque nadie negaría que ambos raritos tenían la sed de estudio como cualidad en común. Maldito Marco, ya tenía ambos pies dentro de la Universidad Real de Sina.

El chico de pecas rio ante eso. Su madre, aun en el piso, levantó el pulgar como signo de aprobación. No dijo nada.

— ¿Y a mí? ¿Quién me tocó a mí? — se volteó hacia él, ansioso por su respuesta —, y no me digas que Yeager, que ese chiste ya está gastado. Prefiero reprobar el semestre que hacer el fórum con él.

— Bueno, eh... — se revolvió incómodo —, veamos: _no es Eren_ , pero podríamos decir que sí es.

Jean enarcó una ceja.

— Escúpelo.

— Es Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman.

El rubio se quedó helado, Marco soltó una risita nerviosa.

— ¡Wow, su madre va a matarlo! ¡o a matarla! ¡o ambos! — Berta soltó una carcajada y volvió a dormir.

— Dios, todavía está borracha — dijo el moreno golpeándose la sien —, no le hagas caso. Probablemente la tía Olivia no diga nada, se trata de tu promedio final después de todo.

— Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso — suspiró, mostrándole la pantalla de su celular —, supongo que eso resuelve el misterio del número desconocido.

— Sí. Ese es su número, he hablado un par de veces con ella. Es una chica muy agradable.

Claro que era una chica agradable. Cualquier persona puede parecer así si se la pasa escondida tras Eren. Recordó, sin embargo, la primera vez que la vio, cuando su corazón se estremeció de tal forma que un escalofrío lo recorrió completo. Como, desde que posó sus ojos en ella, sintió que la vida tenía un ápice de sentido. "Alma gemela" repitió, y perdió el aliento. Y una mierda; él había estado con decenas de chicas, Mikasa Ackerman no sería diferente de las demás. Solo una cara bonita sin personalidad ni actitud.

— Pues sí, es guapa. Su cara es linda.

— Y muy inteligente. Me han dicho que varias universidades en Trost le han ofrecido becas completas.

— ¡¿Antes del fórum?!

Bingo. Mikasa sería el trampolín que lo sacaría de su perpetuo encierro en el distrito: su proyecto obtendría un 10, mejoraría su promedio final y ni siquiera necesitaría rendir los exámenes de admisión; las universidades pelearían por él. Su cabeza de verdad que ideaba los mejores planes. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla entrando al mensaje de la chica.

Número desconocido (23:21): Hola. Soy Mikasa Ackerman. Nos tocó juntos en el fórum anual.

¿Quién demonios escribía tan bien los mensajes de texto? Apretó su foto de perfil. Era ella, de espaldas, mirando un árbol de cerezo. Supuso que la fotografía no había sido tomada en Paradis, pues el clima del país era, más bien, seco. Probablemente se trataba del lugar de procedencia de la chica; después de todo, era asiática. Los asiáticos venían de muy lejos, por lo que él sabía.

Jean Kirstein (13:14): Hola, Mikasa. Ya nos conocemos, soy muy buen amigo de Eren.

Mikasa Ackerman (13:14): Eso es una mentira.

Vaya, no era muy comunicativa.

Jean Kirstein (13:15): Era una broma. Bueno, ¿qué tema nos tocó?

Mikasa Ackerman (13:18): Deberías revisar eso por ti mismo.

Él bufó. No se esperaba que la chica tuviera esa actitud tan desafiante si se la pasaba escondida tras los brazos de Eren. Marco lo miró curioso mientras intentaba limpiar las latas de cerveza esparcidas por su cuarto.

— Marco, ¿qué tema me tocó?

— ¿Acaso no tienes internet? — el rubio negó con la cabeza —, ugh. Eres imposible. Te he dado mi contraseña ochenta veces. A ver — dejó una lata en el suelo y desbloqueó su teléfono —, mmm. ¡Ah, aquí! "El realismo artístico y su evolución histórica" ...¿arte?

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿el fórum no tiene que ver con nuestras preferencias? Estoy seguro de que elegí Gestión de empresas en la encuesta vocacional — se rascó el cabello confundido. Los profesores, como siempre, tratando de jugársela para que se quedara a morir en Trost; no le sorprendería que su mismísima madre hubiera hablado con el director para sabotear su informe.

Volvió la vista a su celular. Mikasa no había agregado nada más.

Jean Kirstein (13:24): ¿Te interesa el arte? No estoy muy convencido de que nuestro tema sea el correcto.

Mikasa Ackerman (13:24): No, no me interesa. Tendremos que apegarnos a eso de todos modos.

Jean Kirstein (13:25): Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos trabajar en mi casa.

Mikasa Ackerman (13:25): Ni en la mía. Los señores Yeager están muy ocupados investigando y Eren ya pidió la sala para trabajar en su proyecto. ¿En la escuela?

Jean Kirstein (13:26): Claro. Nos vemos el lunes.

Unos minutos después lo dejó en visto. Asumió que su silencio era positivo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le explicaría a su madre todo el embrollo, pero una cálida sensación se alojó en su vientre. Todo estaría bien, pensó para sí. Nada podía salir mal ahora que ya tenía todo resuelto, ¿no? Claramente su madre entendería que todo era por su bien, pero, por el momento, era una mejor estrategia dejar el asunto en secreto. Solo por si las moscas.

Después de ayudar a limpiar la casa de Marco y cocinar el almuerzo para su madre, Jean se despidió de ambos y emprendió rumbo a su casa. En cuanto llegó, comenzó el interrogatorio de su progenitora: que dónde había estado, que con quién, que por qué olía tan mal, qué por qué Berta no la había llamado. Respondió todas y cada una de ellas, y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. El fin de semana pasó tranquilamente de esa forma, aunque se había quedado sin tabaco para fumar para la tarde del sábado y su madre había tirado su bolsita con marihuana por el retrete. Lo normal, en cualquier caso.

* * *

El lunes estaba soleado, algo extraño en el sur de Paradis durante el invierno. El viento estaba fuerte como nunca, sin embargo. La jornada había transcurrido normal; había quedado de verse con Mikasa a la salida.

Mientras todos abandonaban la escuela la vio, buscándolo con la mirada, tratando en vano de que los pliegues de su falda no volaran. Él corrió en su dirección, abriéndose paso de entre la multitud que la tenía acorralada.

— ¡Miren, a Mikasa se le ven las braguitas! — gritó alguien. Ella se cubrió instantáneamente —, ¡ja, menuda zorra!

Carcajadas resonaron en la puerta principal. Algunos chicos la habían rodeado, aprovechándose de la congestión para intentar levantar su falda nuevamente. Ella, por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, no podía percatarse de ello. Jean, en cambio, lograba ver perfectamente cómo uno de ellos colaba su celular por debajo de la prenda y tomaba una fotografía. Qué. Carajo.

— Oye, imbécil, borra esa mierda ahora — gritó, apuntándolo con el dedo. Empujó a todo quien se le atravesara hasta llegar al círculo que rodeaba a la joven.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó el chico haciéndose el loco. Era un mocoso de nuevo ingreso —, yo no he hecho nada. Me dan asco las chinas, ¿para qué le tomaría una foto?

Volteó a ver a Mikasa, quien escondía su rostro tras su bufanda negra; se veía perdida. No había rastro de Eren o Armin por el lugar. Jean se abrió paso en el círculo y tomó a la chica de la manga de su sweater; la acogió bajo su abrigo para protegerla del viento mientras se alejaban del lugar. Seguía sin responder, aun cuando el rubio sabía que escuchaba las risas e insultos dirigidos en su contra. Ni siquiera había hecho un comentario ante tan impropia acción de su parte: si había algo que Jean Kirstein no hacía era meterse en asuntos que no le incumbiesen.

La llevó hasta el área de juegos del instituto y los sentó en una de las bancas. Estaba blanca como papel – más de lo usual – y no respondía a las amistosas caricias en la espalda que le estaba dando.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿estás bien? — posó su mano en su hombro. Estaba temblando —, ¿qué pasa?

Ella agachó la cabeza. Respiraba con dificultad y trataba – en vano – de abrir el cierre de su mochila. El joven la ayudó, sin entender qué trataba de hacer. Cuando escuchó su respiración volverse errática, cayó en cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Medicamentos? — preguntó. Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza —, vale. ¿Clotiazepam?

Comenzó a inspeccionar la mochila en busca del remedio. No tardó en encontrar un estuche que contenía varios sobres médicos, todos perfectamente organizados con distintos colores. El paquete del ansiolítico fue encontrado en el fondo del bolsito.

— Toma — Mikasa tragó inmediatamente la pastilla. Lo miró de reojo, preocupada —, tranquila. Sé de que va esto, yo te espero.

Pasaron diez minutos, luego veinte, luego treinta. Al cabo de una hora, momento en que la escuela se encontraba desierta, Mikasa soltó un profundo suspiro y volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos azabaches lo recorrieron y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

— Lo siento. Hace tiempo que no me pasaba esto.

— No es problema. A mí también me pasaba.

Ella arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

— No tienes la apariencia de alguien que sufra ataques de pánico.

— Realmente te sorprenderías — rio, posando sus brazos tras su cabeza —. Supongo que debería presentarme apropiadamente. Soy Jean Kirstein, tu gran pareja en el fórum anual.

Le extendió la mano, Mikasa la estrechó con recelo.

— Mikasa Ackerman.

Pensó en preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero prefirió callar. La chica aun se veía afectada por el asunto y no estaba muy seguro de que otro clotiazepam pudiera calmar la situación esta vez. Miró al cielo, tratando de pensar en qué decir. Ya no podrían comenzar el proyecto pues la biblioteca de la escuela cerraba a las seis; ya eran casi las siete. Supuso que tendría que dar el día por perdido.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Ya es tarde y va a helar muy pronto. Sigue siendo invierno, después de todo — hizo un esfuerzo por alivianar el ambiente. Ella lo miró dudosa —, vamos, en serio. Créeme que si te quisiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho. Soy un buen chico, ¿sabes? Solo me visto así porque mi apariencia atrae a las damas.

— Eren no opina lo mismo. Dice que lo haces para esconder tu falta de personalidad — dijo. Jean ahogó un gruñido.

— Ey, regla número uno del proyecto: no hablar de Yeager. Nunca.

Mikasa hizo un puchero, pero asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo no podría cambiar de pareja, y era mejor tratar de llevarse bien con Jean por el momento.

— Entonces, ¿nos vamos o qué? Si no llego en diez minutos a casa mi madre me mata. Podemos empezar mañana el proyecto.

— Pero no aquí — soltó —, en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

El joven no se extrañó ante su petición, solo se limitó a asentir.

— Podemos ir a la Biblioteca Pública. De todas formas, tenemos mucho que investigar. La verdad es que no tengo idea de arte y esas cosas.

Ella asintió, levantándose de la banca y dirigiéndose al auto del muchacho. Era uno de los pocos alumnos que contaba con transporte propio, así que era obvio que lograra reconocer cuál era el suyo. Entró, seguida del chico, y emprendieron el camino hasta su casa.

Obviamente vivía en el sector acomodado del distrito. Su casa era enorme y pintoresca, probablemente obra de algún arquitecto famoso. No le sorprendía, sin embargo; los doctores Yeager eran figuras célebres en Paradis al haber formado parte del equipo médico que descubrió la vacuna para la pandemia de hace un par de años. Podrían haberse dado la gran vida con sus ganancias, pero decidieron donar su descubrimiento al gobierno para su producción en masa. La gente los adoraba, así que no tardó en cruzar por su cabeza la idea de que el hogar familiar pudiera haber sido un regalo del municipio de Trost.

— Aquí es — le señaló lo obvio —, gracias por traerme, Jean.

— De nada. ¿Mañana nos vemos, entonces?

Mikasa abrió la muerta del copiloto mientras ordenaba un mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja.

— Sí. Mañana en la biblioteca.

— Pero nos vamos juntos. Desde la escuela. ¿Te parece?

La joven asintió en respuesta y descendió del coche. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y el motor del auto comenzó a tronar. El chico estaba a punto de poner primera cuando sintió un suave golpe en el vidrio del copiloto. ¿Habría olvidado algo?

— Solo quería darte las gracias — dijo, escondiendo la boca con su bufanda. Parecía que era un gesto común en ella —. No tenías por qué hacerlo, así que gracias, Jean.

Él asintió. Mikasa le reverenció y corrió hasta su casa; el viento se estaba volviendo cada vez más errático. Jean soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como el calor en su pecho lo abrumaba; su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Se encogió en el asiento tratando de calmarse.

¿Era un ataque de pánico, verdad?


	4. Des(encuentro)

— Buenas noches, Mikasa. Descansa — su madre le había dicho, mientras apagaba la luz de su habitación —. Volveremos mañana por la tarde, ¿sí? No salgas de casa.

Mikasa cerró los ojos, embriagada por el cansancio. Shiganshina quedaba a unas horas de su casa, una pequeña cabaña oculta en medio del cordón montañoso del sur. Era verano y hacía excelente clima, por lo que no era extraño que sus padres aprovecharan la oportunidad para ir a la urbe a dotarse de alimentos para el resto del mes. Sintió el motor del cacharro de su padre rugir con dificultad y la tierra crujir contra la fricción de las llantas secas. Después de unos minutos de penumbra silenciosa, cayó rendida por el sueño.

La mañana siguiente había sido normal. Tomó desayuno y se sentó en la cocina a escuchar las noticias de la radio. Hoy estaría despejado también, así que podría ayudar a su madre con el jardín cuando regresara. Escarabajos ya estaban comenzando a azotar los lirios que le había traído su padre. Lavó los trastes de ayer y hoy, tomándose su tiempo con la grasosa fuente en que se había cocinado el pato de la cena, y aprovechó de limpiar el resto de la cocina con un trapo viejo.

Se sentó agotada en el sofá del estar. El reloj de pared marcaba las 12.43. Sus padres debían de estar por llegar, así que pensó que sería una buena idea preparar el almuerzo; el viaje era largo, aburrido y cansador, después de todo. Al pasar una hora ya había terminado el estofado de verduras – la receta de su madre, por supuesto – y puesto la mesa. Se sentó a esperar, sintiendo como sus tripas tronaban.

Pero la hora siguió pasando, pasando, pasando. Y ya no eran las tres, eran las cuatro. Las cinco, las seis, las siete. Mikasa cayó en cuenta de que se había dormido cuando vio que el reloj apuntaba las nueve y media de la noche. El estofado yacía frío dentro de la olla; prendió los fogones, sin poder aguantar el dolor que le producía el hambre. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

No era normal de ninguna forma, se dijo. Nunca habían tardado tanto en hacer ese viaje. Pensó en la posibilidad de que se hubieran encontrado con algún problema en el camino, pero se frotó la frente tratando de disipar esas ideas. Seguramente se habían olvidado de algo y se les hizo tarde, así que prefirieron pasar la noche en la ciudad. Sí, eso debía ser. Ya la mañana siguiente estarían en casa.

Sin embargo, no volvieron el segundo día. Tampoco el tercero. Mikasa pasaba todo el día mirando por la ventana hacia el camino de tierra que daba la entrada a sus terrenos. Por las noches dormía en el sofá, esperando ser despertada por las abrasivas luces del auto viejo de sus padres. Pero eso no sucedió ni la primera semana, ni la siguiente. La radio, cuyas baterías habían muerto el día seis, nunca anunció un accidente de tránsito o algo por el estilo en las cercanías. Así que debían estar bien, ¿no? Sus padres volverían a como dé lugar.

Ya la tercera semana, cuando su despensa se veía cada vez más vacía, la chica comenzó a plantearse el salir a la ciudad. Probablemente sería un viaje a pie de un día, quizás dos si paraba a descansar en algún lugar. Tendría que llevar consigo el resto de comida que le quedaba y el par de monedas que había encontrado en el cajón de su madre. 

Ah. Su madre. “No salgas de casa” le había dicho. Y entendía perfectamente el porqué.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Mikasa no había abandonado nunca los terrenos de su hogar. Tenía prohibido siquiera asomar la punta de la nariz fuera de la cerca que acordonaba su casa. Sus padres le habían dicho hace años – no recordaba cuántos – que allá afuera había monstruos malvados que querían y podían hacerle daño. Solo por sus ojos rasgados, su piel nívea y su cabello negro como la noche. Cuando creció no tardó en entender que esos monstruos eran simplemente personas igual que ella, cuyos corazones estaban envenenados con odio.

Por eso fue que decidió seguir esperando. Encerrada bajo esas cuatro paredes, siguió mirando a través de la ventana día tras día.

Hasta que finalmente un lunes cualquiera un auto entró a su campo.

No lo reconoció, por lo que decidió esconderse bajo el marco de la ventana. A vista de cualquier persona la pequeña cabaña parecería abandonada; por lo mismo, cuando sintió el suave e insistente golpeteo de la puerta, ahogó un grito de miedo. Acarició su cabello con nerviosismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza: los monstruos habían venido a buscarla.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡despierta!

Gimió, encontrándose desubicada y confundida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo de su habitación y los orbes esmeraldas de Eren mirándola, severos.

— Tenemos que irnos al instituto.

Se talló los ojos incorporándose en el espacio-tiempo. Ah, así que solo estaba soñando. Otra vez. El chico alzó una ceja, como preguntándole que qué mosca le había picado; ella se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la loca.

— Supongo que no habrás estado hablando hasta tarde con el imbécil de Jean — la apuntó con el dedo. Ella dio un pesado suspiro —, ¿qué? Últimamente estás todo el día con él.

— ¿De qué hablas? Hacemos el fórum juntos, obvio que tengo que estar con él.

Él la miró como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

— En vez de pasártela tanto en citas con el caracaballo deberías plantarle la maldición de la que tanto hablabas, ¿o acaso eso se te olvidó?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama.

— Mejor sal de mi habitación para que me pueda vestir. Si no, nos caerá la maldición de la tita a los dos.

* * *

Ya llevaban casi dos semanas de trabajo sin parar. La recopilación de información era la parte más importante y la más difícil. Mikasa había sido la designada para la búsqueda de fuentes bibliográficas en la biblioteca; mientras, Jean intentaba estructurar la forma en que llevarían a cabo el informe y la posterior presentación.

Sus encuentros habían sido, más bien, silenciosos. Ella se escondía tras los libros que vehementemente estudiaba, recorriendo cada página como si de verdad estuviera interesada por el tema que se les había asignado. Él, en cambio, no lograba concentrarse.

Le había contado a Marco cuando la vio por primera vez. Que su corazón había experimentado un remesón, que su garganta se había cerrado y no lo dejaba respirar. Que había tenido miedo, mucho miedo. Y que había tratado de desviar su mirada de ella y no había podido. Él se encogió de hombros, le dijo que lo más conveniente era que no tomara los síntomas en cuenta y no hablase más con ella. Ninguno de los dos lograba entender la extraña relación que tenía con su hermano y eso era lo más peligroso del asunto. Vivían en un mundo de cuidado tener, después de todo.

Aun así yacía sentado mirando en su aparente concentración a la chica a su lado. Sus largas pestañas se mecían suavemente mientras pasaba las páginas del libro de historia que había pedido en la biblioteca. Hace unos días el clima se había compuesto en Trost y Mikasa le había pedido que de ahí en más estudiaran para el proyecto en un parque cercano a su casa. Habían tenido un par de encuentros desagradables en la biblioteca pública, pero nada distinto del instituto, así que Jean imaginó que simplemente le agradaba pasar el tiempo allí. La primavera estaba a punto de llegar.

— A mamá le gustaba mucho este parque — levantó la mirada ella. Él se hizo el desentendido, enfocando su vista en un árbol sin ninguna particularidad —, siempre decía que se parecía mucho a Japón.

Jean se extrañó ante la acotación. Supuso que Mikasa hablaba de su madre biológica, la persona que probablemente le había heredado sus rasgos asiáticos. Prefirió hacerse el desentendido sobre su país natal porque honestamente era un ignorante en geografía y esas cosas. Le faltaba mundo en todo aspecto.

— ¿Vivió aquí? — preguntó, tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

— Sí. La tía dijo que vivió muchos años en Trost antes de conocer a mi padre y partir a Shiganshina. 

Ah. Así que ahora hacían charla personal. Interesante.

— Debe haberle gustado más allá, ¿no? Esta ciudad atiborrada de gente es una mierda. El campo suena muchísimo más acogedor.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Esconderse es agotador.

Jean calló sin saber qué decir al respecto. Ella devolvió la mirada a su libro despreocupada, como si la conversación tan íntima – para él – que habían tenido no hubiera sucedido nunca. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Pasar las tardes sentado bajo ese árbol de roble chupándole el alma estudiosa a Mikasa era una rutina verdaderamente extraña. Su corazón se encogió.

— Son las siete — sentenció, cerrando el libro —, es hora de que me vaya.

Él se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. La acompañó a su casa y se retiró hacia la propia en su auto, el que deliberadamente había estacionado en el garaje del lugar. Prendió un tabaco en su camino de vuelta, sintiendo que no había hecho absolutamente nada, al igual que todo el resto de los días. Sin embargo, pasar tiempo con ella le creaba sensaciones bastante contradictorias. Era casi tan buena compañía como Marco, aunque no hablaba mucho. Su presencia era refrescante, lo ayudaba a enfocarse y concentrarse, aunque permaneciera sin hacer nada siempre que estaba con ella.

Suspiró. Volteó la esquina de la calle que llevaba a su casa y divisó a su madre, esperándolo en el pórtico hecha una furia. Todo normal por ahí.

— Jean Kirstein — apagó el cigarro, brindándole la sonrisa más galante que pudiera —. ¿Piensas que es gracioso, muchacho?

— Yo no hice nada — se excusó apagando el motor y saliendo del auto. Besó la suave mejilla de su madre y entró a su hogar, intentando ignorar la persistente mirada que lo seguía tras él —, ¿o sí? Supongo que no sabremos.

Su casa olía a galletas y a omelette de huevo, por supuesto.

— Ugh. Maldito el día en que pensé que comprarte este cacharro sería buena idea. ¿Dónde estabas?

— De putas.

— ¡Jean Kirstein!

— Vale, vale. Estudiando con Marco, ¿ves? — enseñarle su mochila vacía claro que era una genial idea —, bueno. Eso prueba que estuve con Marco, ¿no?

Olivia levantó una ceja.

— Ya. Supongo que no es necesario que llame a Berta.

El chico engulló una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que reposaban en la encimera de la cocina. Como siempre, estaban buenísimas, pero no iba a decirle eso a su madre. Si fuera por ella, lo rellenaría cual pavo en navidad para que ninguna mujer se le acercase.

— Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Lo que es yo, iré a estrenar mi pipa nueva. ¿Quieres? — la mujer soltó un gruñido de advertencia —, ¡es broma!

Corrió por las escaleras cual niño pequeño y se encerró en su habitación. Olivia se dio una palmada en la cabeza, cansada. No había forma de tranzar con Jean y no es como si tuviera la posibilidad de negociar al respecto. Ya no era tan fácil protegerlo como cuando era un pequeño; cada vez que los años pasaban él se alejaba más y más de su lado. Y aunque lo tuviera encerrado bajo esas cuatro paredes, lo sentía más lejano que nunca.

Pero era por su bien, claro estaba. No había forma que dejara que él pasara por lo mismo que experimentó ella; prefería morir mil veces antes que eso. Y si mantenerlo bajo su constante vigía implicaba dejar que se agujereara el cuerpo o hacerse la tonta ante la bolsa de marihuana escondida bajo su almohada, pues bienvenido sea. Porque las drogas eran una mierda, pero el Hanahaki lo era más. Y si esa era la única forma en que Jean la soportara, no tenía nada más que agregar al respecto.

— ¡Esta conversación no ha terminado, Jeannie! — advirtió, pero su voz flaqueó un poco al final.

Limpió enrabiada las lágrimas que habían asolado sus mejillas. Ese chico de verdad que sacaba lo peor de ella. Soltó un pesado bufido y apagó los fogones del horno; cruzó la amplia cocina hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al garaje. Abrió el auto de Jean, sintiendo como el humo encerrado del tabaco chocaba contra su nariz. Arrugó la frente; no era algo que realmente le interesase encontrar. Abrió los compartimientos del cacharro, revisó los asientos y el maletero. Todo en orden, excepto por una muda de calzoncillos de Marco en la parte de atrás.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el auto cuando divisó, de reojo y por accidente, una figura ajena bajo el asiento del copiloto. Se acercó temerosa, como quien está a punto de sostener un arma cargada, y ahogó un grito cuando pudo reconocer con claridad la identidad del objeto.

Un único y solitario pétalo de camelia teñido completamente de rojo.


	5. Visita

La llegada de la primavera traía siempre enormes problemas en el hospital. Los turistas solían venir a enfermar, no acostumbrados al clima errático de Trost. Las alergias azotaban a la mayor parte de la población y copaban las consultas médicas; los accidentes automovilísticos y domésticos aumentaban conforme los días se volvían más largos. Que, además, fuera temporada de chequeo pulmonar para adolescentes y jóvenes solo lograba empeorar la situación.

Grisha Yeager recorría intranquilo los pasillos del área broncopulmonar del Hospital Base de Trost. La sala de espera para la toma de exámenes de rayos X y las consultas a especialistas de la zona estaban repletas de jóvenes de corta edad acompañados por sus padres. Suspiró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente; un amargo consuelo lo llenaba por dentro: por lo menos hoy no había visto ningún pétalo de flor tirado en los pasillos.

Llegó a su oficina, la más grande del piso. Hacía menos de un mes que lo habían nombrado jefe del departamento a cargo de enfermedades y malestares respiratorios. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una de las envidiosas jugarretas del director del hospital, Ian Dietrich, cuyo contrato estaba a punto de expirar. Carla había sido nombrada para presidir el directorio el siguiente periodo y, como los líos burocráticos y de poder son una mierda, obvio que Dietrich iba a dejarlo a cargo del área con más movimiento en esta época del año. Podía llevárselo el mismísimo el diablo.

— Parece que todo va viento en popa por acá — escuchó una voz conocida en la entrada de su despacho —, ¿se puede?

— Ah, Hange. Adelante.

Hange Zoe era la más destacada adquisición del Hospital Base de Trost. Una médico tratante especialista en inmunología y a punto de terminar un doctorado en Ciencias Biomédicas. Básicamente era todo lo que Grisha alguna vez fue, en un paquete quince años más joven. Cómo pasaba el tiempo.

— Estos niños y sus hormonas locas — suspiró, sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio —, hoy no ha habido diagnósticos de Hanahaki. Solo amigdalitis y un par de influenzas. Nada serio.

Yeager ordenó sus papeles, satisfecho. Claramente era su labor como jefe de área llevar la contabilidad de jóvenes diagnosticados cada día, pero Hange siempre se mostraba más que satisfecha de llevarle las buenas noticias durante el receso de mediodía. Seguramente creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero estaba más que claro que la mujer de lentes estaba ansiosa por quitarle su empleo. Y la animaría si pudiera, honestamente.

— Esas son buenas noticias. La primavera es una estación complicada.

— Y que lo digas. Al primer rechazo y estos niños piensan que les va a caer la peste — comentó, dando un largo suspiro—. Bueno, todos pensamos eso alguna vez. Los profesores no saben dar charlas de Hanahaki sin crear pánico colectivo.

Grisha sonrió tipiando unos documentos en su computador. Debía terminar la planificación de las cirugías de la noche antes del cambio de turno del almuerzo. Hange, en cambio, miraba todas las esquinas del despacho con suma curiosidad, dirigiendo su vista desde los prolijos estantes hasta las limpias ventanas.

— Te veo muy ansiosa, Hange. He de suponer que no has venido solo a darme las buenas noticias de la jornada, ¿verdad? — apuntó el hombre, alzando la vista de su ordenador.

— ¡Ah, me descubriste! — sonrió divertida ella —, la verdad, venía a hablarte de un proyecto investigativo que quiero realizar...

— El que obviamente necesita financiamiento.

— ¡Pues claro!

Le devolvió la sonrisa, auténticamente contento por la ocurrencia de la mujer. El hospital de Trost no solía enfocarse mucho en la investigación; los grandes cúmulos de gente que venían a la capital del distrito a tratar todos sus males no se los permitían. El staff médico, además, no estaba muy interesado en hacer horas extras solo por amor al arte; todos salían volando una vez terminaban los turnos mandatorios y muy pocos cumplían a cabalidad con sus horas éticas. A veces – muchas, en verdad – extrañaba trabajar en Shiganshina.

— Pero sabes que no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar. La oficina de Dietrich está en el primer piso.

— ¡Él ya va de salida! Además, no aprobaría el presupuesto ni aunque me pusiera de rodillas. No le caes bien, ¿sabes? — Grisha rodó los ojos, Hange estaba apuntando lo obvio —, bueno, que seamos grandes amigos no le hace nada de gracia. Si hasta se la pasa molestando a Moblit. Es un maldito zoquete.

— Entonces tu visita no tiene nada que ver con que seamos "grandes amigos", sino con que influencie las decisiones de mi bella esposa.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Ella soltó una risotada, levantándose y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Él se revolvió incómodo, ajustando su corbata y volviendo la vista al aburrido documento que debía terminar. Le encantaría ser otra vez tan joven y enérgico como Hange, sin mencionar que moría de ganas de participar en su investigación, aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que trataba.

— Veré qué puedo hacer. Hablaré con Carla por la noche.

La castaña se sonrió, satisfecha.

— Ey, pero no me has preguntado de qué trata — le señaló confundida.

— Prefiero no entusiasmarme — contestó, arreglando sus lentes que yacían en la punta de su nariz —, deberías irte, tus consultas están a punto de comenzar.

Ella hizo un puchero. Sí que se había vuelto un viejo aburrido, pero los especialistas broncopulmonares no le sobraban en días como ese. Le hizo ademán de que se fuera con la mano, el cual fue respondido con un nada agraciado dedo del medio.

— ¡Ni creas que te desharás de mí, Yeager!

Suspiró, escuchando el portazo que evidenciaba la huida de la mujer. Por lo menos ahora podría terminar su papeleo en paz y tranquilidad.

Ella, por otro lado, daba una revisión rápida a la recepción del piso con entusiasmo. Tanta gente significaba muchas personas a quienes diagnosticarles extrañas enfermedades, ¿no? Le pidió a la enfermera de turno la nómina de pacientes que tenía agendados para hoy y se dirigió a su consultorio personal. Sería un día ajetreado, igual que ayer y mañana.

— A ver, mi primer paciente de hoy... ¿Kirstein? — bufó pesadamente, echando su silla hacia atrás —, bah. Aburrido.

Jean Kirstein podría ser considerado como su "paciente estrella", si es que realmente existiera una denominación tal. Si bien el chequeo pulmonar era, como su nombre sugería, anual, él venía cada mes a hacerse una revisión completa en busca de cualquier síntoma respiratorio sospechoso. Y, a pesar de ser un joven de casi 18 años, con el cuerpo repleto de agujeros y aliento apestoso a tabaco, la mayoría de las ocasiones venía acompañado por su madre. A través de la mirilla de su puerta pudo comprobar que hoy, lamentablemente, no sería excepción.

Abrió la puerta, dándoles un saludo de cabeza a ambos. La mujer, sin embargo, la abrazó deliberadamente – como si se conocieran de toda la vida – y pasó a sentarse frente a su escritorio como quien fuera Pedro por su casa. Rodó los ojos, haciendo un ademán al muchacho para que se sentara junto a ella; él negó con la cabeza. Ah, juraría que había un jugoso chisme tras esa pelea familiar.

— Buenas tardes, doctora Zoe — la saludó nuevamente la mujer, brindándole una amplia sonrisa.

— Gracias a dios que es viernes, ¿verdad? — honestamente, la charla doctora-paciente no se le daba nada bien con las madres sobreprotectoras — ¿qué los trae aquí? ¿está mi chico favorito bien?

Él le sacó la lengua, enfadado. Uf, en serio que moría de ganas por saber qué había pasado ahí.

— Usted me conoce, doctora Zoe. No traería a Jean si no fuera extremadamente necesario — la castaña le brindó una sonrisa ante tal mentira —. Estoy muy preocupada, la verdad.

— Tonterías — escuchó hablar al joven, parado en la esquina de la habitación.

— ¡No me faltes el respeto, Jean Kirstein! — exclamó su madre. Él rodó los ojos —, es en serio. Estoy muy preocupada. Ayer por la tarde encontré un pétalo de camelia en su auto.

Hange abrió los ojos sorprendida. Jean llevaba siendo su paciente prácticamente desde que llegó a Trost solo por el insensato capricho de su madre. "Su hijo tenía que ser atendido por la mejor especialista del área broncopulmonar del hospital", había vociferado aquella vez contra la secretaria del piso. Debía concederle que, al principio, no le importó; la mayor parte de la gente en el distrito no compraba la idea de que una mujer pudiera tener el currículum con el que ella contaba. Pero, cuando pasó el primer año y las innecesarias visitas se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, Hange comenzó a cuestionarse la sanidad mental de esa pobre señora. Parecía como si se empecinara en que a su hijo le diagnosticaran esa enfermedad de mierda.

— A ver, ¿Jean se tomó las radiografías? — Olivia asintió con la cabeza —, vale. Revisaré si ya están subidas al archivo. Jeannie, todo lo de arriba fuera. Vamos a ver esos pulmones.

Él obedeció. Caminó dando cortos y pesados pasos hasta llegar a la camilla, donde se sentó y retiró sus prendas superiores. Todo esto ya era una cuestión rutinaria para él, pero hoy estaba especialmente mosqueado con su madre. Mentiría si dijera que no se había asustado cuando ella encontró ese jodido pétalo en su auto, pero la lógica y la razón volvieron a él un segundo después. No tenía síntomas de nada, era imposible que estuviese enfermo.

Hange se acercó a él, sacando el estetoscopio de su cuello. Le pidió al chico que diera largos y lentos respiros; luego, que tosiera. Revisó su garganta con una pequeña luz que emitían sus lentes – un regalo bastante friki de parte de Erwin, su colega de medicina interna – y aprovechó de comprobar algún otro malestar corporal. Desde la cortina que separaba la sala (la cual claramente debería estar cerrada), la madre de Jean vigilaba atenta cualquier movimiento o gesto dado por la doctora.

— ¿Y? ¿qué tal está doctora? — preguntó la mujer —, ¿empezaremos la terapia ahora ya? ¿qué opciones tenemos?

Jean se revolvió incómodo; honestamente tenía unas endemoniadas ganas toser, pero no le daría el gusto a su madre.

— Tranquila, señora Kirstein — le dijo Hange, mientras ordenaba al chico que se vistiera nuevamente —. Por lo que pude oír, Jean se encuentra en perfectas condiciones — vio aparecer una ventana emergente en su ordenador — ¡Mire, llegaron las radiografías!

La nueva tecnología de radiografías digitales era simplemente genial; agilizaba mucho la atención de pacientes. Clicó en el archivo y lo abrió en grande; sonrió, entre satisfecha y aliviada.

— Los pulmones de Jean están absolutamente limpios. No veo indicios de pétalos de flores, mucho menos de raíces encarnadas en su tracto respiratorio. Probablemente fue un pétalo que llegó ahí por accidente; no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Jean suspiró aliviado, pero vio a su madre no muy convencida.

— ¿Está segura? Podría jurar que lo oír toser un par de veces esta mañana.

Nuevamente se forzó a darle una falsa sonrisa. La señora Kirstein era lo que algunos conocían como una "Karen", de esos no-pacientes difíciles que solo quieres sacarte de encima.

— Estoy segura, señora. Estudié muchos años para esto — dijo con tono cansado —, recuerde que estamos en primavera. Lo más probable es que Jean tenga alergia. Puedo ordenarle algunas pruebas para que se quede más tranquila.

Ella asintió, pero era obvio que seguiría insistiendo.

— ¿Puede mostrarme la radiografía? — Hange asintió, volteando la pantalla de su computadora.

— ¿Ve? Está limpio. No tiene que preocuparse por el Hanahaki — le aseguró por enésima vez —, sin embargo, Jean expele olor a tabaco. ¿Sabe usted que su hijo fuma?

El aludido soltó una risita, como si acabara de decir la verdad más obvia del mundo.

— Si bien Jean casi cumple los 18, sigue siendo un menor de edad. Es ilegal que consuma cigarrillo — dijo en tono severo —, debería preocuparle el desarrollo de una enfermedad respiratoria consecuencia de su adicción al tabaco a tan temprana edad. Es más probable que el día de mañana tenga cáncer pulmonar a que se enferme de Hanahaki.

La madre de Jean se levantó de su asiento ofendida. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Me está diciendo lo que debo hacer? Es mi problema lo que le permito a Jean. Yo a usted le pago para que lo revise, no para que me dé su opinión — exclamó —, de verdad pensé que usted era distinta, doctora Zoe.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Escribió rápidamente la orden de exámenes cutáneos de alergia para el chico y se levantó para abrirles la puerta.

— Voy a hablar con su supervisor — siseó la mujer antes de dar un portazo.

Qué mujer de mierda. Ya le había cagado el humor para el resto de su jornada. Sin embargo, se regocijó en la idea de que quizás no volviera más a su consulta. Perder un cliente a cambio de su salud mental era un precio justo.

* * *

— Sí, señor Yeager. Iré con cuidado. Nos vemos en la cena.

Apretó el ícono para cortar la llamada. Era sábado, el día en que Mikasa se permitía salir con Sasha, su única amiga además de Eren y Armin. La mayoría de las veces el doctor Yeager se mostraba receloso de dejarla ir por ahí sola, pero Carla le hacía entender que poco le quedaba para tener que enfrentarse a la vida por sí misma. Muchísimas universidades dentro y fuera de Trost le habían ofrecido becas completas debido a sus altas calificaciones, así que debía comenzar a hacerse la idea de abandonar la cómoda protección de su nicho familiar.

El racismo en Trost era algo complicado, por decir lo menos. Mikasa solía objetar que estaba acostumbrada a tan complicado asunto, pero la verdad nunca se está verdaderamente preparado para el próximo insulto o gesto desagradable. Cuando llegó a la ciudad junto a los Yeager a los 15 años notó que lograba acaparar la atención de la gente a su alrededor; su cabello negro como la noche, su piel extremadamente blanca y sus pequeños ojos almendrados parecían ser un atractivo para las miradas curiosas de los autóctonos del distrito. Recordaba haber reído en esos momentos por las estúpida advertencias que le habían proferido sus padres cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó la pandemia producto de un virus traído directamente desde sus tierras, la gente dejó de mirarla con ese cariño fraternal.

Nunca había visto a una asiática además de su madre en Paradis y probablemente después de la pandemia, no vería otra en mucho tiempo. Los señores Yeager solían decirle que la gente era estúpida e ignorante, que no podía pedirle peras al olmo, que no debía preocuparse por lo que sus venenosas lenguas soltaran sobre ella. Por lo mismo, la primera vez que un hombre desconocido le levantó la mano cuando pasaba a su lado por la calle, no supo cómo reaccionar. Recordaba perfectamente el calor punzante en su mejilla y el escupo proferido en su contra, así como al sujeto retirándose tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ese mismo día Carla Yeager la inscribió en clases de karate. No tardó mucho en descubrir que se le daban las artes marciales, cosa que – de alguna forma – hizo que sus compañeros de instituto mostraran aun más aversión contra ella. Al llegar a la cinta morada decidió abandonar, ya cansada de los chistes racistas comparándola con Jackie Chan o Bruce Lee. Nunca volvió a poner en práctica sus conocimientos, a pesar de la tentación que le generaba la idea de plantarle una buena patada en la cara a un par de personas. Eren usualmente era el que se encargaba de ese asunto.

Miró su celular insistentemente. Sasha era una joven despreocupada que solía llegar tarde a todas partes; probablemente su encuentro no sería la excepción. Mikasa, por otra parte, era una freak de la puntualidad: todo tipo de retrasos le generaban una ansiedad enorme. Traumas de la niñez producto del abandono, pensaba con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, cuando la notificación del mensaje de la muchacha excusándose de ir cruzó su pantalla, Mikasa solo pudo bufar con desagrado.

Sasha papa (17.56): Mika, perdón. No alcanzo a llegar. Mis padres me pidieron que cuidara a mi hermano.

Los padres de Sasha eran gente sumamente trabajadora. Su madre ni siquiera quiso desperdiciar tiempo tomando un postnatal, se lanzó de vuelta en el trabajo en la carnicería familiar ni bien pudo soportar el dolor de la cesárea. Era normal que su amiga tuviera que cancelarlo todo – incluso sus clases y extracurriculares – para poder hacerse cargo de su hermano de tan solo siete meses.

Mikasa (17.56): ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos pedir un delivery de algo.

Sasha papa (17.57): Nah. Estoy segura de que ya compraste tu entrada al cine, aprovecha y diviértete. Seguro que te hará bien para olvidarte un rato del insti y toda su gente.

Mikasa (17.57): Ya. Supongo que tienes razón.

Sasha papa (17.57): Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo razón.

La dejó en visto. No estaba acostumbrada a salir por su cuenta, pero ya estaba en la parada del autobús. No era momento de acobardarse y tener un ataque de pánico en plena calle. Se aferró a sus medias de malla; pasó a correrles un punto con sus largas uñas negras. Daba igual, se veían más cool así de todos modos.

En cuanto vio el autobús asomarse por la esquina, se levantó y dio un largo suspiro. Iría al cine a ver la deprimente película de amor que había escogido Sasha y saldría con la frente en alto después de pasar un buen rato a solas. Sería genial.

O eso es lo que diría si es que de camino un viejo extraño no la hubiese silbado vulgarmente, si un niño pequeño no la hubiera gritado china o si la película no hubiera estado increíblemente mala. Mataría a Sasha por haber escogido una cinta pésima y larga. El drama adolescente sobre enamorados y enfermedades terminales no le llamaba para nada la atención, pero por honor y respeto a su billetera aguantó las dos horas y media de película sin rechistar.

Para cuando salió, el centro comercial ya se encontraba prácticamente cerrado; solo el área de cine continuaba recibiendo clientes. Miró a través de las amplias ventanas del tercer piso del edificio: la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y la vida bohemia de los fines de semana ya se dejaba ver. Podía observar en las calles grandes tumultos de personas hacer filas en bares preparándose para la tan ansiada "previa" de sábado por la noche.

— Señorita — un guardia había salido de improviso tras ella. Pegó un salto —, disculpe, no quería sobresaltarla. El mall va a cerrar, ¿viene a ver una película?

— No, voy de salida de hecho — le sonrió. Todavía ni siquiera le había avisado al señor Yeager para que fuera por ella. Tendría que esperar sola y desamparada afuera —. Que tenga buena noche.

— Igualmente — la despidió con un gesto de cabeza mientras ella comenzaba a emprender su recorrido por las escaleras.

Pensó en dejarle un mensaje a su "padre", pero desistió de la idea inmediatamente. Ya entremezclada en el cúmulo de jóvenes que le excedían en edad por poco y nada, sintió vergüenza de si quiera pensar en molestar al muy ocupado doctor Grisha. Tenía 17 años maldita sea, podía pedirse un jodido Uber sin morir en el intento. Presionó la aplicación en su teléfono y esperó que algún conductor respondiera su llamado. En cuanto el móvil le notificó que alguien venía en camino por ella, abrió el chat con Sasha y le compartió su ubicación en tiempo real. Era grande, pero no tonta.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos minutos antes que el conductor cancelara el recorrido. Le sucedió lo mismo dos veces más y, tratando de no pensar en ello, se sentó cansada en la orilla de la acera frente al centro comercial. La gran muchedumbre se había disipado, pero una densa niebla se formó a su alrededor. Ya cuando estaba a punto de tragarse su orgullo y llamar a Grisha para que la rescatara, escuchó un ruidoso auto bajar la velocidad muy cerca de ella.

Entró en pánico. ¿Qué debía hacer ante una situación como esa? Sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón y sudaba frío. El auto detenido frente a ella la dejó congelada: ya no alcanzaba a gritarle al doctor Yeager por ayuda, ni a compartirle la ubicación a Sasha de nuevo. Además, su teléfono estaba a punto de morir. Respiró repetidamente comenzando a hiperventilar. Esta no había sido una gran idea desde el principio: era una mujer asiática por la noche; prácticamente pedía a gritos que alguien fuera y le hiciera algo.

Sintió como su corazón salía de su pecho cuando el individuo dentro del auto bajó la ventanilla, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa llena de blancos dientes.

— Ya te había dicho que si quisiera hacerte algo, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. 


End file.
